Life
by Eros Amor Black
Summary: One- shot. Why Harry wants to be an auror? Harry and Ginny's view on it.


**Author's Notes:** I don't own Harry Potter.  
>Appreciation is only reward I want and will have from this work.<br>This is my first work so I'm asking for forgiveness in advance for any mistakes.  
>Terrorism that's not ending has motivated me to write this and it fits nicely.<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. R.  
>Note: The opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformation use. No compensation is made for this work.<p>

**HP X GW**

It was few days after the final battle. Harry sat outside the burrow near the pond just looking over the natural beauty around. He was thinking about his future while enjoying the quiet evening. He heard soft sound of footsteps coming towards him. Soft breeze brought wonderful flowery scent with it that he loved so much. Ginny sat quietly beside him. They were even closer to each other than before.

She was his rock for the past year.

She waited for him. And he knew how impatient she can be. Well most of the times.

He was there for her when she cried after Fred. He held her close while tears escaped silently from both of their eyes.

He knew she was feeling insecure about him and he did everything to reassure her that he wasn't going to leave her again. Ever.

After few quiet moments Ginny asked softly "Brooding again?"

Harry looked at her smiling softly just shook his head.

She prodded again "Knut for your thoughts"

"Just thinking about the future. Kingsley's job -  
>offer about auror precisely."<p>

"You think you should take it."

"You know me well but I really want to."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back to Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at her soft smile on his face "You know it won't be same."

She bit her lip before responding "Well yeah, but it can be a normal year like you always wanted."

He put his arm around her pulling her close,  
>"Gin, I'm not leaving you. Don't worry."<p>

"I'm not worried!"

Harry just raised an eyebrow.  
>She huffed before replying "May be little but I have to worry what with all the witches chasing you. But it's just that I don't want to be away from you. It's like I have you but still can't have you."<p>

He kissed her temple "I'll come to meet you love."

She pouted a little replying "But it will be only few times."

A teasing grin appeared on his face "I broke into the ministry guarded by deatheaters and the most secure bank guarded by goblins."

She frowned in confusion at apparent change of topic looking at him with question in her eyes.

"I mean I can sneak inside Hogwarts to spend time with you whenever we feel like it, easily enough now than the last time."

Her eyes lit up as her face glowed with joy "You will?"

"Of course I will!"

Then a bit of worry appeared on her face "But you can get into trouble for that."

He reassured her "Not much. Actually I think Hagrid will be more than happy to invite me, you know just to spend some time and remember old days."

She smiled her brilliant smile thanking his rule breaking habits. He kissed her passionately.  
>After sometime they broke apart and she laid her head on his leaning against him.<br>They sat together in easy silence for sometime.

Ginny moved away a little facing him "What about quidditch? You can be the best seeker you know."

"Nah ... I don't want all the attention that will come with it. And anyway I have caught my golden snitch already!"

Faint blush appeared on her chicks and she rested her head on his shoulder again.

Harry couldn't help but ask "Gin, do you have any problem with me being an auror? I just felt like you don't want me to be one."

She moved away a little replying quickly "No! It's just I can't help but worry about you and I also want to make sure that you are not taking that job just because everyone expects you to or because you are feeling obliged. You have fulfilled your destiny you know. You are free to live the life you always wanted."

He noticed the worry and care on her face and love behind it. It warmed his heart.  
>"Oh love, I'll be fine. I won't be rushing into things anymore and The Order has almost taken over the ministry. Other aurors will be fairly reliable."<p>

"But are you sure you 'want' to do this? Will you be happy?"

"Yes Gin, I'm sure. I wanted to be an auror long before I heard the prophecy. And anyway my view on it has changed greatly. It was my destiny because I chose to fight and I'll be an auror because I want to be one. I'm good at defense and dueling. I like solving mysteries and problems. I like to be in thick of the things. If you want to live in a better world you'll have to work for it . Voldemort wasn't the only evil out there. Evil will raise its head from time to time and I want to be there to quash it. It's who I am."

"You have thought about it a lot."

"Well not that much."

"Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Love I promise I'll be as safe I can. I have you and our future together. I'm not going to throw it away in some stupidity. I love you Gin."

Ginny climbed on his lap resting her head on his chest tucked under his chin. He tightened his arms around het pulling her closer.  
>"I love you too Harry and you'll have to let me help if anything serious comes up."<p>

"Well better together than apart as I know you'll get involved anyway. Strength in unity you know."

"You just want to keep closer eye on me."

"Can you blame me and anyway you are one of the few I trust completely."

"All right I guess."

Harry laid back pulling her with him. She made herself comfortable in his embrace. They just laid together in companiable silence enjoying the closeness and anticipation of the happy future.

**HP X GW**


End file.
